bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kichirou Zaizoku
Kichirou Zaizoku (吉郎在俗, "Lucky Layman") is a member of the Shijinjuu. He holds great respect for his "master", Aoi Kozato. Appearance Kichirou is known to be a pretty boy who has a slightly effeminate appearance, being quite tall, has black eyes and has a lean figure. He has wavy dark blue hair which is around shoulder-length. He commonly wears a dark blue long-sleeved v necked shirt and jeans with a blue and white scarf around his neck. While in his training attire, he ties his hair into a ponytail, and has a sash around his forehead. He wears a green kimono which is tied with a golden sash at his waist and wears japanese sandals with the whole attire. Personality Outside battle, Kichirou is courteous and kind. When he is fighting, however, he is ruthless and has a strong willpower. When he thinks what someone does is wrong, he is outright honest and tells them what he thinks. This specific trait of his caused him to lose his lieutenant position in Soul Society. He refused to kill a fellow rogue shinigami, as that shinigami hasn't dealt any damage to the Soul Society and in turn told his captain that he thinks what the Soul Society is asking is wrong. His smile is seemingly beautiful, a trait everyone in his family shares. Kichirou is known as the epitome of kindness and happiness. Remembering how he killed multiple shinigami while trying to escape, Kichirou has decided to end all bloodshed in the world. However, with people coming after him, he claims that he has no choice. In times of nervousness, he relaxes himself by imagining nature and the sound of the waterfall. He's life ambition is to save the world from ultimate chaos. It is ironic, since he believes in Shitoki Arata and his gang. His way of fighting is observing the enemy before battling them. If he thinks that the enemy doesn't need punishment, he just flees, causing some people to call him a coward. History Once a lieutenant in the 13th division, Kichirou had a great deal of respect given to him. However, being the person he is, he told his team members to treat him normally. His captain ordered him to go on a mission to eliminate Shitoki Arata, who was supposedly disrupting balance in the world. Kichirou sought out to find this "Shitoki" and saw that he was a kind-hearted guy who has yet dealt damage to Soul Society. As a result, he went back to Soul Society and explained. He then said that they shouldn't send people to kill others without knowing their nature. Soul Society treated his comments as disrespect and wanted him to resign. He did so but escaped when they wanted to bring him to the Nest of Maggots. Ever since then, Soul Society considered him a rogue shinigami. Synopsis Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: As the ex-lieutenant of the 13th division, Kichirou boasts a high amount of spiritual power. However, he doesn't have full control over his spiritual power, causing him to be easily detected. There is also a good side of this particular trait. He was approached by the Shijinjuu because they felt his spiritual energy from afar. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Probably his best skill, Kichirou enjoys using his sword. Since he dislikes using his Shikai, he has trained himself to use the sword without using his Shikai. As a result of his training, he can fight opponents even when they have released Shikai. After numerous training sessions with his friends, he is able to hold his own using his sword alone for a long time. Expert Hakuda Combatant: Due to training his sword skills for a longer time, Kichirou's skills in Hakuda has deteriorated a fair bit. When he was a lieutenant, hakuda was his second best skill and the difference between his skills of Zanjutsu and Hakuda was very close. However, it is now a vast difference. Kidō User: Kichirou is extremely bad in using Kidō. If you take away his sword, he is as well as useless. Not having much skill in Hakuda or Kidō, taking away his sword would be the easiest way to defeat him. His Kidō usage is very limited. The spell he has most proficiency in would be Kyokko. Shunpo Practitioner : Kichirou can use shunpo up to a certain level. He has at least the average skill for a lieutenant. Enhanced Strength: Kichirou, after going to the gym multiple times under his friend's supervision, has a well-built structure itself. This is not only for show, as his strength can be shown when he knocked out a single opponent by punching his face. During his time of being a lieutenant, his strength was not as powerful as his current strength, since he usually just uses his sword. Zanpakutō Kaishin (改心 Reform) is the name of Keichirou's zanpakutō, in it's sealed form, it takes the appearance of a katana, with a 'mechanical' look to it. This includes a rectangular crossguard and standard hilt. During his time as a lieutenant, he had added two wires to it. These wires can clip onto his pants or sleeves, and allow him to pull back the sword if dropped, which he does do occasionally, and sometimes use as a mid-ranged weapon, although this is quite rare. Shikai: His shikai is released with the command, Please (どうぞ Douzou) and once chanting, the blade itself changes into a liquid like state to activate the transformation. While in this liquid state, it forms itself gradually around Kichirou's hands into two metal gauntlets. These gauntlets have the appearance of rather traditional medeival gauntlets in terms of spiked armor around the palm and fingers. However, they have a central area on the back-hand, which holds a Hira-Shuriken like insignia, which can also be referred to as the Kanji for the Number 10 (十 jyuu) in japanese. :Shikai Special Ability: Regarded as a Kidō type, and quite a unique ability for one as well, almost being able to be regarded as a seperate type altogether. His ability, in his own words, is the ability to "reform the malicious will of the opponent's attack into a different form", although this isn't neccessarily a proper description of the ability, it can be considered similar to the quote. The ability of Kaishin is to be able to change the State of Matter, of almost any attack that is directed towards himself. By making contact with the attack using his gauntlets, he is able to absorb the attack, convert it into another state of matter, and release it in almost any form under his control. For example, if an opponent attacks him using a water attack, which is in a liquid state, he can absorb it, convert it into something such as gas, or even a solid and redirect it either back towards them or use it to defend himself. People who had knowledge of his shikai state, and Ukitake Jushiro's shikai ability regard them as rather similar, of course the speed his ability works at, and the efficiency of the attack is lowered considerably. There are several limitations to this ability however, and it is quite easy for a skilled and analytical opponent to deduct the correct way to counter his abilities if they look at his attack pattern carefully. He cannot however absorb and convert flame and energy attacks, such as energy attacks like Cero. He can also pour his own energy into the gauntlets and utilise that instead of an opponent's energy for easy convenience. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Behind The Scenes Category:Original Characters Category:Male